Anomaly
Anomaly, is a fictional character and an protagonist of the ''DC'' series. He is, by name and nature, the young and feisty Autobot is a strange mix of both scientist and soldier; to his allies, he’s a benefactor who can remove even the most virulent effects from enemy weapons… But to any enemies on the battlefield, he is walking fallout, leaving anyone who crosses him infected and quarantined. And as he is always spoiling for a good fight, you’ll always find someone on the battlefield affected by his gifts, in one way or another. "As lethal as he is resourceful - a complete Anomaly!" :—Vectorium. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Akie Kotabe (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His Earth vehicle mode is a green truck/van vehicle. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Starscream * Unicron Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities His abilities are: ** Hazardous Waste — dumps his toxic payload, i.e. coats nearby enemies in plasma which damages them over time, but also does the same to him, though weaker. ** Virus Recycler — removes any viruses from Anomaly and his nearby allies, and gives Anomaly gradual repairs by turning the viruses into lead sulfide. ** Spark Flux — when activated creates an aura. Enemies within the aura have their sparks mutated, so repairs actually damage them, while Anomaly and his allies receive a damage-absorb when they get repaired. * His subsystem passive is "Radiation Leak" which damages nearby enemies in proportion to the amount of damage he has received. Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons His weapons include the Lambda Pulse Blaster, Atomic Axe, and Positron Shotgun. His alt-mode comes equipped with a grenade launcherer. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Anomaly was among the Autobots who were on board the Ark when it collided with a mountain. He survived the crash and proceeded to take part in a series of battles against the Decepticons who had come to Earth aboard the Decepticon space cruiser. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Anomaly Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * The Web-Route S-tech on his Atomic Axe also makes Anomaly immune to damage, though this isn't mentioned in the game description. * The S-tech on his pulse blaster, Nuclear Attraction, was given a 50% miss chance for vehicles because it was not being used as it was intended. * Anomaly's vehicle mode weapon can also create a field which applies/refreshes a virus upon an area. Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:DC Universe Characters